


Field Trip

by Ms_Julius



Category: Techmomma's AUs
Genre: Kingsman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Everyone has to go to the field sometimes. But luckily supervisors are there to calm your fears and setting an example. Ideally.





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Teabiscuits goes by name Nyneve. The character belongs to @http://techmomma.tumblr.com/ and Gilded is a character of @http://vividfizz.tumblr.com/

“Target is in sight. Verifying identity now.”

Two new recruits glanced nervously at each other and then in union turned their eyes to a tall man sitting across them at the other side of the table. They were seated in the middle of a busy shopping mall, an elegant and skillfully designed building regardless of it’s massive size. Clear windows covered a whole left wall of the shopping center, leaving just enough room for the fountains molded with great care for the shoppers to admire. A couple of photo booths stood near the sitting area few feet away, gathering around quite a crowd of teenagers whose ages varied between twelve and seventeen. Just as young as the novices watching them, one hoping he could join them and another irritably wishing they would keep their voices down. 

The place was full of life at this time of day. People walking and jogging past them as a continuous current, never making an eye contact or lifting a hand in greeting. Perfect place for a meetup.

“Identity confirmed. Nyneve, are you in a position?”

“No Gilded, I saw an adorable dress in that clothing store over there and I just  _ had  _ to go and try it on!” A small huff could be heard despite the fact that the earpieces they were all wearing weren’t the most high-quality tools. “Honestly, one would think that after so many years in the field you could show me some respect! This is not my first rodeo, darling. If I were you, I would be more conserned about those two ducklings sitting beside you. They look like they might bolt at any given moment.”

Gilded moved his eyes from the target and looked at his two companions. The younger one, a teenage girl named Pam, actually managed to get herself together under his questioning gaze and settled down with a determinated look on her face. Luke, on the other hand, looked like he was about to throw up in his mouth, cheeks having already turned into a light shade of green.

“Purily out of curiosity, dear, just where do you find these fine young agents? My my, if our future rests upon their shoulders, I want to spend my retiring days in a place as far away from here as humanly possible.”

At that a small smile spread to tall man’s face. “I didn’t think you could ever retire, Nyneve! Too much control issues to allow that to happen.” He returned his gaze to their target. “And even if you would take your leave, I’m sure you’d be back within a month to see how badly I’ve allowed things to fall apart.”

A short man standing further away from them altered his stance against the wall and let his left hand come to rest onto the pocket of his tailored black trousers. Both novices instinctively stared at their other instructor, movement drawing their attention towards Nyneve.  A pair of ice blue eyes immediately changed their course and man in question pushed himself off the stone wall, slowly making his way past the food carts and charity workers whose voices were drowned by the mass of sounds dancing around the huge building. His posture had stiffen, but neither of the two noticed anything changing. To them, it looked like Nyneve was just repositioning himself. While walking, he dug a phone out of his inside pocket and pretended to answer a call while quickly glancing at their direction.

“Gilded, you  _ would  _ let this facility fall apart if I weren’t here to stop you. As talented as you are at the field, politics was never your strong suit. Still isn’t if we are being complitely honest.” His delicate fingers tapped against the shell of the phone. “And darling, do tell our trainees that staring an undercover agent while he is at work is really not advisable. Especially if that behavior forced the agent to hurry their approach in a fear of getting caught.” Sharp snap of a flip phone felt like a slap to the face in the minds of two junior agents whose cheeks were now turning slightly pink. 

The leader of the group chose to ignore his agent’s complains and settled on watching as he made his way closer to their target, walking with a careless charm that always caught Gilded’s eyes when performed in public. There was no way of someone trying to stop Nyneve when he was on a roll, his spotless leather shoes shining as he closed the distance between him and a young Asian man squated down in front of a bench further back. Next to his toolbox was a sign.  _ “Proffessional Bootblack” _ was written in big shaky letters, fumbling writing revealing writer’s uncertainty about a right spelling. A typo in the word  _ professional  _ ensured that he didn’t speak the language fluently. 

Nyneve, who now was close enough to properly see the man he was looking for, smirked at himself when spotting the minor flaw in the text. Based on the information provided to them by an informant, this was a former Yakuza operative going by a name Fumio. 15 ongoing murder investigations all over the world were linked to this man, in addition to his impressive number of fraud charges in Asia. Although at the moment he just looked like a college student trying to get his rent paid by working as a bootblack in the local shopping center. 

Without a word, Nyneve sat down on the bench, pushing his already shining shoe onto the rack placed in front of him. The mafioso looked up, squinted his eyes and then took a quick glance over the area around them, dark pupils scanning the tables, crowd, employees. Gilded made sure to lift his unread newspaper a bit higher and signed to the younger agents to turn their gaze away. This time both of them were ready, striking up a conversation among themselves but still carefully keeping an eye out for the situation unfolding before them. This was a learning experience after all. 

“Mister Fumio, I presume.”

“I go by many names, sir.” The young man picked up his worn out brush, running his fingers alongside of the bristles. “But yes, that is indeed one of them. Now, I believe you had something for me.”

With a florish gesture, Nyneve pulled out a thick envelope. There were no writing on it, just plain paper stretching under the weight of the content.

“If I give you this, you promise to dispose all of your information regarding our organization’s intended targets, their locations and the secret missions abroad?”

The Japanese reached out and took the envelope with eagerness. He explored the surface of it, estimating the heaviness. “Is it all here? All 100 000 dollars?”

The little man huffed, rolling his eyes  as the glared down at his opponent. “Yes, it’s all there. Now if you would kindly give me your word of doing as we agreed, we could get out of here before I die out of old age.” He rose to his feet, placing his right hand onto the other man’s shoulder for support. 

At the table, Pam frowned, turning his gaze to Gilded. She tried to look natural as she moved over and leaned closer to her supervisor.

“Sir, why is mister Nyneve agreeing to these terms? We shouldn’t let that guy go just like that!”

The older man smiled, leaning backwards and setting his massive hand over the girl’s shoulder in a way that blocked any view to the scene in front of them. “He is not”, he said in a soft voice, “he is just pretending to go along with it. In reality he tagged that perpetrator in hopes of getting to the bottom of this crime family. We have been tracking them down for quite a while now, and this is the closest we have ever come of exposing the whole mafia cell.”

The girl nodded and lifted her phone to her ears, acting as if talking into it. “So this was just a fake out mission, correct? Nothing too dangerous for the noobies, am I right?” Gilded could hear a slight disappointment coloring young operative’s voice, but let it slide this time. He still remembered his own first days in the field; the adrenaline, excitement and the crushing frustration when nothing happened during their stake-outs. Now when an old age had began to creep up on him, he realized that those were the safest options to introduce new agents to the work, even if the training they went through in order of even getting there was more than sufficiant. The fieldwork was unpredictable in nature, and now that he was the head of the Kingsmen, he wouldn’t allow his agents to die in their first day of duty. 

At the bench, Nyneve was about to make his leave when the Japanese suddenly jumped up, the tool kit hanging in his hand. 

“I forgot to tell you, sir, I have something for you too!” as he spoke his left hand reached in the box, coming out with a piece of paper. A closer examination proved it to be a photograph, taken with a long-ranged lens. In the picture, a small-framed girl stood at the doorway of an old farmhouse, waving at someone driving away in the bottom left corner of the photo. The features of girl were clear enough to recognize.

“Where did you get this?” Nyneve asked, anger well masked under the polite tone of his voice. Gilded could sense it despite that, straighten up his posture for the sake of getting a better look at his partner’s state. Nyneve was standing rigid straight, his hands behind his back as he stared up to the face of their target. To anyone else, it looked like a perfectly normal interaction between two men, but Gilded had known Nyneve a long time and knew when things were going to go south very fast, very badly. 

Fumio, however, was blissfully unaware of the change in the atmosphere. Holding out the picture, he smirked and leaned forward, now coming face to face with the short man glaring at him. “I am sure you know what this means, hmm? If I don’t get an another envelope just like this one”, he said while dangling the envelope in the air, “I might ‘accidentally’ publish this image in the dark web! Maybe I’ll even add some personal info to go along it, yeah? Sounds good to you?” His grin widened, revealing a row of bleached teeth. “So, do we say... A week from now? Same place, same time? I would hate to read from the news that some feeble little damsel was murdered in her own bed. And lord knows what else could happen, a pretty girl like that...”

Gilded was just about to stood up when Nyneve’s hand shot up with a lightning speed, grabbing a good hold of the collar of the mafioso. The younger man attempted to take steps back, but Nyneve’s iron grip didn’t leave any room for that.

“If you sent that picture to anyone, I’ll make sure to hunt them down, chop off their fingers and feed them to their families. If any evidence suggests that some poor unfortunate soul is in a possession of these documents, I shall personally pay them a visit and believe me, only one can walk out when I am done, honey. But then again, that is no longer a concern of yours.” An eerie grin spread across his aged face, making the Japanese recoil back in horror. That was not a gaze of a sane person! The grip in his collar tightened, pulling him closer to the madman before him.

Tossing his paper on the table, Gilded stood up and pressed his finger to his ear, plugging the earpiece on to the higher volume. “Nyneve, abort the mission! I repeat, abort the mission! We are moving in!”

He didn’t even have a time to take this finger off the button before his trusted agent kicked his leg out, landing a poweful hit into the crotch of the criminal. The knife hidden in the tip of the shoe slipped out, piercing the flesh as Nyneve pushed the man lower while striking again, this time with more force than previously. Fumio shrieked out in pain, struggling to get away from the attack, but the small man pulled him back down, now aiming a blow to his head. A tiny, razor-like blade came out off nowhere, slicing up his throat before he even realized what was happening. Hot stream of blood rushed down his front, a coughing breath being his last as he slumped to the ground, never rising again. As the red puddle began to expand, Nyneve let go of his victim, stepping away from the blood threatening to soil his dress shoes.

Gilded was boiling. The look on his face was downright infurious, scaring off the novices who stared wide eyed as the agent made his way to the table, rubbing off the stains already forming to his well-kept clothes. “Was that really necessary? You just slaughtered a target in front of a two junior agent and a whole shopping mall! How are we ever going to explain this to the public, pray tell!” His eyes were burning, hands shaking with anger.

Finally stopping his fumbling with the blood, Nyneve looked up his boss with a stern look. “Believe me, it was essential, otherwise I would have shown more... self-control. And what comes to the public, well isn’t that what you are here for, darling? Sorting out all of these inconvenient little incidents when they occure? Speaking of which, here comes the manager of the center! Have a nice chat love, we will wait you in the car.” With that, he snatched the hands of both Pam and Luke’s, dragging them along as he strolled determinedly past the turists who had numerous cameras out so that they could snap a scandalous picture of a bloodshed laying right under their nose. Gilded was left alone to face the accusations of the manager whose vocabulary seemed to be limited to the cursing and heaving loudly as he pointed around the hall, asking who the hell he was and why there was a dead man at his feet. 

Someone was apparently already called the media since there was a large mass of reporters pushing their way nearer to the scene, ignoring the commands of the guards who were trying to control the growing ocean of people flooting to the area around the tables were the group of agents had sat just moments ago. Abandoning the boss for the time being, Gilded jogged to greet the pair of police officers arriving to the crimiscene, assuring them in minutes that this had been a scheduled operation gone wrong, and they would offer the police force all the information they’d need in order to put this thing in rest quietly. While his predecessors had not shrinken away from the disasters like this, Gilded was more careful in his approach to the politics. They did not need another Venice. The case in question still sent chills down his spine. What a mess had that been! It took him weeks to fix up the misunderstanding, and if he remembered correctly, Nyneve had been a cause of that fiasco too! 

He sighed, turning around and starting his slow walk away from the screaming director and fussing policemen. He would call them later and offer to pay the damages. 

Or in this case, the cleaning costs. 

* * *

 

In the car, the younger agents were sitting in the backseat of a spacious minivan. Neither one had dared to say a word since they had sat down, and based on the expression on the face of their instructor, starting now would be a bad idea. Even though his bloodstained hands were resting peacefully in his lap, the look in those icy eyes seemed to be cabable of killing a fly soaring by just with the intensity of it. A corner of Nyneve’s mouth was tensed up, making it look like he was grimacing.

“Um, sir?” stated Pam with a quiet voice, “did something go wrong with the mission? I mean”, she stuttered as Nyneve turned around in his seat, “it seemed to be going so well! What went wrong?” 

Beside her Luke was staring at her with unbelieving eyes, silently begging her to stop talking before the terror of Kingsman would unleash his wrath upon them. He could already see a twich in the older man’s left eye! Or was it just his imagination? Either way, he was not about to be a receiving end of the storm that was bound to rise within the next seconds.

“That is none of our business, Pamela! You should know better than to question the actions of an older field agent when on duty” he said. The look on Nyneve’s face remained the same, altough now his attention was on the boy whose own face flashed white as the harsh eyes measured him from head to toes. 

“Miss Glayton is free to make her own conclusions on what happened earlier. As are you, mister Lei. But keep in mind that should you try and voice those thoughts in my or my superiors presence, I guarantee that your career will take a most curious turn in terms of field assignments.”

That was enough to shut up the pair, shooting down all the conversation until Gilded opened the driver’s door and sat behind the wheal. Without saying anything he twisted the key in ignition and steered the car off of the parking lot behind the building.

They drove in complite silence for about four miles before the arthur glanced sideways at the man sitting in a passenger’s seat. “You have to tell me the whole story later.” Nyneve didn’t answer, but then again he didn’t really have to. They both knew the tale would be told, but not now and not here. The younglings in the back kept their eyes glued to the windows, never looking up in fear of interfering the exchange happening in the front seat. The radio was soon turned on, a sound of classical music washing over the vehicle as they settled in a more comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

“So, it was her?”

Nyneve never stopped stirring his tea as he answered with a level tone.

“Yes. Would I lie to you about something like this? It is a major security risk after all.”

Gilded set down his own cup of coffee, sitting back in the smooth armchair placed in front of a fire. “Was there any other parties involved?” he asked, fingers interlocked.

Nyneve shook his head, still stirring the content of the steaming mug. “I don’t believe so. And even if there is, we will find out soon enough. He told me he would sell the information if not given more money.” He took a small sip. “But to be fare, I don’t think he would have set aside that plan even if we would have offered him the payment. Undoubtedly her address would have been found from the deep web before the daylight.” 

Standing up slowly, he brushed a crumb of biscuit off his suit. “We shall deal with the situation when it arises. I will keep you updated. ” With those words he walked to the door and reached out for the handle. However, a low voice stopped him.

“But was it necessary?”

Silence between them was oppressive as Nyneve stared at Gilded.

“No, I suppose it was not.” The agent let the door swing shut behind him, leaving the arthur sitting alone in the parlor with the picture of Pamela waving at the porch of an old farmhouse.


End file.
